El Cuarto de las Escobas
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: ONESHOT Una llamada nocturna reúne a una pareja de amantes en el Cuarto de las Escobas de Hogwarts. Ella tiene un importante secreto que debe contarle a él, y de ese secreto depende el reforzamiento o la destrucción de la relación entre ambos.


_

* * *

_

Los dos personajes que intervienen en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos.

* * *

_**El Cuarto de las Escobas**_

No podía dormir aquella noche, de modo que decidió quedarse despierto en la Sala Común, mirando fijamente el fuego, para intentar que el reconfortante calor y la suave luz de la llama, junto con el sofá lleno de cojines suaves y mullidos llenos de plumón de oca, despertaran en él las ganas de dormir. Ya estaba casi a punto de conseguirlo, ya rozaba el primer sueño, cuando recibió su llamada en su mente. Por un instante pensó que sería parte de un sueño, pero la llamada se repitió con mayor intensidad y él se despabiló por completo, seguro de que no era en absoluto un sueño.

_-Dime, amor mío¿qué quieres?_ -preguntó él.

_-Reúnete conmigo en la planta baja, en el Cuarto de las Escobas. Allí nadie nos molestará._

_-¿Pero qué pasa?_

_-Tengo que contarte algo importantísimo. ¡Por favor, date prisa!_

Él salió disparado del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta, que se abrió sola permitiéndole salir sin problemas. No tuvo que preocuparse de no hacer ruido mientras corría por los pasillos en dirección hacia las escaleras ni de encontrarse con alguno de los fantasmas; no haría ruido ni ellos le molestarían. Quien sí le preocupaba era Peeves: si lo encontraba por ahí seguro que le cogería de las orejas y le lanzaría por los aires o algo peor. Por eso se esforzó al máximo en llegar pronto a las escaleras rápidamente y bajar hasta el Vestíbulo.

Al llegar a la planta baja ella ya estaba allí, esperándole justo en el centro del escudo de Hogwarts pintado en suelo del Vestíbulo. No tuvieron tiempo de saludarse; se metieron rápidamente en el Cuarto de las Escobas y tras cerrar la puerta lo mejor que pudieron la bloquearon con la escoba más grande de todas. La habitación era muy estrecha y de techo bajo, pero a ellos no les importaba; estaban acostumbrados desde siempre a colarse por huecos estrechos y casi inaccesibles.

Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron en la oscuridad, él habló.

_-Y dime¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme?_

Ella bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, muy seria, y permaneció así unos segundos.

_-¿Y bien?_ -insistió él.

Entonces ella alzó los ojos, y las dos palabras que componían su respuesta dejaron atónito a su amante.

_-Estoy embarazada._

_-¿Qué has dicho?_ -ella repitió su respuesta, pero él permanecía aún sin poder creérselo-. _¿Hablas en serio?_

_-Nunca bromeo_ -repuso ella lacónicamente.

_-¡Voy a ser padre¡Soy el ser más feliz de la tierra!_ -él enloqueció de alegría-. _¡Esto es maravilloso!_

_-¿Maravilloso¿Te has vuelto loco? _-exclamó ella-. _¡Cuando se enteren nuestros amigos nos despedazarán!_

_-No te preocupes, mi vida. Mi amiga nos protegerá _-replicó él suavemente.

_-¡A ti sí, pero a mí no¡Todos en Hogwarts me odian, no es necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta¡Tanto mi amigo como tu amiga se enfadarán muchísimo, ya verás! Y lo que es peor _-añadió en tono muy triste-_, nunca más nos permitirán volver a vernos._

_-No te angusties, cielo mío. Pase lo que pase, nadie podrá impedir nuestro amor. Y si para ello es necesario huir a algún otro lugar, aunque sea al otro confín del mundo, huiremos._

Ella parpadeó emocionada ante sus dulces palabras. Apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de él y cerró los ojos.

_-Querido mío, qué bueno eres..._ -permaneció callada un rato, escuchando al mismo tiempo los latidos del corazón de su amante y los de los pequeñines que crecían en su vientre-. _A veces me pregunto qué hizo que enamoraras de mí._

_-Lo sabes bien: tú._

_-¿Yo?_ -ella se separó-. _¡Si soy horrible! Apenas tengo pelo, y el poco pelo que tengo es tan suave como el cepillo de una escoba; estos ojos amarillentos son casi incoloros y sin brillo, y mi aspecto físico es enfermizo y gastado. ¡Eso por no hablar de la considerable diferencia de edad que existe entre tú y yo! Tú en cambio tienes un pelo rojizo espeso y suavísimo, tus ojos verdosos son preciosos y aún eres joven y robusto. Hay muchas en el castillo más guapas y jóvenes que yo a las que podrías conquistar con dos parpadeos. ¡En resumen, tú eres una obra de arte de la Naturaleza y yo una broma de mal gusto!_

_-Pero ninguna es tan maravillosa como tú. Ninguna es tan inteligente ni tan astuta como tú; ninguna posee esa capacidad especial que tienes tú de ver lo que nadie ve, y ninguna tiene ese aire misterioso e interesante que hace que tus pasos parezcan un enigma por descifrar. Te quiero porque eres tú, y a las otras no las quiero porque ellas no son tú._

Después de estas cálidas palabras, Crookshanks y la Señora Norris se frotaron y lamieron los hocicos amorosamente.


End file.
